gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Freundschaftsanfrage
Freundschaftsanfrage ist eine Attentatsmission aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge (Michael steht vor Lester Crests Tür in Murrieta Heights und klopft an; eine Überwachungskamera des Unternehmens Gruppe Sechs erfasst ihn; Michael zeigt der Kamera daraufhin den Mittelfinger) * Michael De Santa: Fick dich, Lester. Lässt du mich jetzt rein oder was? * Lester Crest: Gib mir ’ne Minute. (Lester entriegelt die Tür und Michael tritt ein; Lester sitzt in seinem Rollstuhl am Computer) * Lester: Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du auftauchst. * Michael: Ich war tot. * Lester: Der Himmel sei gelobt! Ich schätze, du warst nicht besonders tot. (er rollt seinen Rollstuhl zurück...; Michael setzt sich) * Lester: Du... brauchst meine Hilfe. * Michael: Woher weißt du das? (...und steht auf) * Lester: Weil du hergekommen bist. Wieso solltest du das sonst tun? * Michael: Ich war dir kein guter Freund, Lester, das weiß ich. * Lester: Und du wirst das wiedergutmachen, indem du alles tust, worum ich dich bitte? (Michael steht auf und baut sich vor ihm auf) * Lester: Oder besser, ich... ich muss etwas erledigt haben, du willst etwas wissen, also können wir uns doch gegenseitig helfen. * Michael: Ich muss etwas Kohle machen. * Lester: Du bist also wieder im Geschäft? * Michael: Schätze schon. Hör mal, Lester, was da damals passiert ist... (Lester setzt sich wieder in seinen Rollstuhl...) * Lester: Ich weiß, dass du nie meinen Namen genannt hast. Ich weiß, dass ich nirgends auf irgendeiner Liste stehe. Ich weiß, dass du mich nie verraten hast. Und du solltest auch wissen, dass ich niemandem was erzählt habe. Weil du nämlich nicht langsam in North Yankton verwest, sondern zornig in Los Santos mit ’nem Seelenklempner... und einer Frau, die dich nicht mehr liebt. * Michael: Ja... Ja, na ja. Wenn du es so ausdrückst... (er setzt sich wieder an den Computer) * Lester: Hey, halt mal die Klappe. Hier kommt gerade ein Eyefind-Alarm rein. (Michael setzt sich neben ihn) * Lester: Dieser kleine, miese College-Junge! Scheißtyp! Heuchlerischer Wichser! * Michael: Wer? Jay Norris? * Lester: Ja. Der Arsch ist ein verlogener Bastard. Ich hab seine E-Mails gelesen. Er ist ein beschissener Betrüger. * Michael: Er hat behauptet, er hätte Amerika gerettet, indem... * Lester: Wie bitte? Indem alle Jobs ausgelagert werden? Indem er Plastik mit eingeschränktem Zugang an uns verhökert? Jetzt ist es Zeit für die Revanche, du verlogener Haufen Scheiße. * Michael: Wovon zur Hölle redest du da? * Lester: Du kriegst jetzt endlich den Bürojob, den du immer wolltest, Mikey. (er rollt seinen Rollstuhl zurück und übergibt ihm einen Rucksack) * Lester: Hier, nimm diesen, ähm, Rucksack mit modischem „Albern für einen 45-Jährigen, aber ich komm einfach nicht von den 80ern los“-Stil und zieh dich an wie ein reiches Mathegenie mit leichtem . Sei bereit, denn dein widerlicher Pseudo-Messias-Lebensstil wird einen leichten Rückschlag erleiden. * Michael: Okay, Lester... * Lester: Verschwinde jetzt! Ruf mich an, wenn du fertig bist. Wir werden dem Sozialdarwinismus wieder echten Darwinismus eintrichtern, und, Bruder, das wird ein Heidenspaß. * Michael: Willst du mich verarschen? Ich bin Bankräuber, nicht Web-Designer. * Lester: Du kriegst was zum Ausrauben... bald. Ich finde schon was. Genau wie in den guten alten Zeiten. (Lester inhaliert und hustet daraufhin; Michael geht raus und fährt zu einem Suburban-Geschäft) Im Suburban-Geschäft (er betritt das Geschäft und spricht die Verkäuferin an) * Michael: Entschuldigung. Ich habe da dieses Vorstellungsgespräch bei einer Technikfirma. Ich brauche was, na, ich weiß nicht, Richtung... Geek. Was Jugendliches. * Verkäuferin: Den Job verloren und den Rest der Welt kümmert es nicht, was? Echt blöd. * Michael: Ich hab meinen Job nicht verloren. * Verkäuferin: Klar doch. Zu alt geworden, ausgelagert worden. Dasselbe ist meinem Dad auch passiert. Jetzt müssen Sie sich in eine andere Generation einfügen. Wie wär’s... mit einer Weste und Cargo-Shorts. * Michael: In Ordnung. (er kauft sich passende Kleidung) * Verkäuferin: Ja, jugendlicher können Sie gar nicht mehr aussehen. (oder) Wenn man nicht auf Würde achtet, könnte das so durchgehen. Viel Glück bei dem Vorstellungsgespräch. (Michael geht raus und telefoniert mit Lester) * Lester: Michael. * Michael: Ich hab mich fein gemacht. Erzählst du mir jetzt, wie es weitergeht? * Lester: Der Prototyp ist irgendwo in den Büros von Lifeinvader. Finde ihn und verbinde ihn mit dem Gerät in deiner Tasche. * Michael: Und die lassen mich da so einfach rein? * Lester: Warum nicht, mit den richtigen Klamotten? Häng einfach da rum, bis jemand die Tür öffnet, und tu so, als gehörtest du dazu. * Michael: Gut. (er fährt zum Sitz von Lifeinvader) Beim Sitz von Lifeinvader (er parkt dort und geht zum Hintereingang; er guckt kurz durch die Tür, holt sich eine Zigarette raus und wartet; nach kurzer Zeit kommt Rickie Lukens, ein Programmierer, mit einer Zigarette raus) * Michael: Hey. * Rickie Lukens: Oh, großartig (Michael macht erst Rickies und dann seine Zigarette an) * Rickie: Der Produkt-Manager will mehr Funktionalität, (lacht) aber wir sind am Anschlag. Wenn überhaupt, müssten wir Funktionen rausnehmen, besonders, wenn wir ein Jahr später ein Update zum Vollpreis rausbringen wollen. Na ja, es ist dieses... * Michael: Du musst tun, was du tun musst. Weißt du? * Rickie: Ich meine, wir reden hier von einer Beta im vierten, vielleicht schon im dritten Quartal. Meilensteine hin oder her, aber wenn die Designer ihren Ansatz quasi über Nacht ändern, kann man nicht mehr viel tun. (Michael steht auf und wirft seine Zigarette auf den Boden) * Rickie: Verstehst du, was ich meine? * Michael: Hör mal, meine Gewerkschaftsraucherpause ist fast um, also... * Rickie: Moment mal, kenne ich dich? * Michael: Ja, glaube schon. * Rickie: Die I–I–IT-Aushilfe, richtig? * Michael: Ja. * Rickie: Du musst was für mich erledigen. (Michael folgt Rickie) * Michael: Dann musst du ’n Ticket eröffnen. * Rickie: Äh... nein. Ich möchte die Sache aus der Datenbank raushalten, wenn du verstehst. Ich werde voll der Technikprediger, wenn die Großen sich beteiligen. Vielleicht nicht mal Technik, ich predige alles. (im Büro angekommen) * Rickie: Bitte schön. (er zeigt auf seinen Computer) * Rickie: Wenn ich das Betriebssystem benutzen könnte, das ich beantragt habe, wäre das kein Problem. (Michael setzt sich und schaut sich den Computer-Monitor an) * Michael: Du hast es ja derbe krachen lassen an diesem PC. (er deutet auf die Pop-ups mit pornografischer Werbung hin) * Michael: Hast du ein Antivirenprogramm? * Rickie: Glaub schon. Hinter dem Kram da, links. Hab auf ’nen anstößigen Link geklickt, Bruder. Ging nach hinten los. * Michael: Ja, „anstößig“, schon klar. Beim Computer meines Sohnes gibt’s die gleichen Probleme. Ich schließe die Pop-ups und schau mal weiter. * Rickie: Dein Sohn programmiert? Lass sie früh anfangen, Bruder. Man schreibt sein bestes Zeug zwischen 9 und 12 Jahren. Danach ist’s bloß noch ’n Stümper-Job. Vielleicht krieg ich darum dauernd meine Migräne. Im Ernst, könnte doch der Grund sein. * Michael: Die müssen mich noch mal auf eins dieser Seminare schicken. (Michael schließt alle Pop-ups und startet das Antivirenprogramm) * Michael: Okay, wir haben Platz, ich versuch mal, das Antivirenprogramm zu starten. Und jetzt scannen wir. Am Scannen. Und damit dürfte es klappen. Wie wär’s, wenn du ab jetzt wirklich „arbeitsplatzsicher“ bleibst? (Rickie spielt Luftgitarre) * Rickie: Hey, hast du den Prototyp im Demo-Raum gesehen? Wenn Norris den in seiner Eröffnungsrede ankündigt, fliegt den Leuten glatt die Packung raus! * Michael: Da bin ich ganz sicher. (Rickie geht zu einem anderen Programmierer und spielt dort weiterhin Luftgitarre; Michael steht auf) * Michael (zu Rickie und dem Programmierer):' Ist das die Zukunft der amerikanischen Wirtschaft? ''(er und der Programmierer hören auf) * '''Rickie: Jay glaubt, dass es die Kreativität steigert, wenn man ’n schrulliger Trottel ist. (Michael geht in den Demo-Raum und verdrahtet den Prototypen) * Michael: Ah... gut. Oh, schick. (Michael verlässt den Raum ohne Rucksack...) * Rickie: Alter, wenn’s wieder ’nen Bluescreen gibt, bist du mein Mann./Wir schreiben Geschichte, Mann. Hey, und ohne die kleinen Angestellten könnten wir’s nicht schaffen! (...und schließlich das Gebäude und ruft Lester an) * Lester: Hey... Michael... warte mal... warte mal... erwischt! Ich hab dich erwischt... * Michael: Lester? Das Ding ist in dem Prototypen, und ich geh heim und seh mir die Eröffnungsrede an. * Lester: Teabag-Zeit, mein Freund! * Michael: Lester, hast du mich gehört? Spielst du dieses Spiel? * Lester: Ja, ja. Tut mir leid... Der Prototyp ist bereit. Was ist dein Problem, magst du keine Ballerspiele? * Michael: Die sind doch alle gleich, außerdem, du kennst mich, ich steh mehr auf Filme. Klassisches Vinewood. * Lester: Das klassische Vinewood ist vor 30 Jahren zu Ende gegangen. Jetzt gibt’s bloß noch Superhelden, romantische Komödien und Remakes. Nichts davon interessiert mich. * Michael: Hey, ich glaube, dieses Land kann immer noch interessante Filme machen. Es gibt keine bessere Art, die amerikanische Lebensart zu definieren, als mit einer zweistündigen Handlung, in der der Held gut aussieht und das Böse besiegt. * Lester: Wie du meinst... genieße dein Gestern. Auf jeden Fall, ruf einfach das Gerät an, nachdem er es vorgestellt hat, und dann reden wir. (er fährt nach Hause) In Michaels Villa (er geht ins Wohnzimmer, wo Tracey sich „Fame or Shame“ ansieht) * Lazlow (aus dem Fernseher):''' ...er wieder in der tiefsten Versenkung verschwindet. Das Finale geht weiter mit... She Male Bop. * '''Tracey De Santa: Mein Gott, was seid ihr Typen doch für Lahmärsche! * Lazlow: Ihr geht ins Finale. (Michael stellt sich vor sie, sodass sie nichts mehr sieht) * Michael: Raus. * Tracey: Nein! Ich schaue grade „Fame or Shame“! * Michael: Dumm gelaufen! (ein kurzer Kampf um die Fernbedienung entbrennt) * Michael: Gib das her... * Tracey: Nein! Nein! Nein! (Michael bekommt die Fernbedienung und schaltet um; Tracey verlässt kreischend den Raum) * Ansager: Meine Damen und Herren! Bitte begrüßen Sie mit mir Mr. Jay Norris! (die Zuschauer jubeln. Norris geht zum Rednerpult) * Jay Norris: Hey. Diese Firma hat es weit gebracht, seit wir sie damals im Pool-Haus meiner Eltern in East Carraway gegründet haben. Heute stelle ich ihnen die nächste Phase vor. Totale, absolute, vollkommene Weltherrschaft. (die Zuschauer jubeln) * Jay: Wir haben die privaten Daten von einer Milliarde Menschen öffentlich gemacht und dabei jeden Penny abkassiert, den wir kriegen konnten. Wir haben eine der jüngsten Belegschaften der Welt. Mit einem Durchschnittsalter von gerade mal 14,4 Jahren. Das ist nicht nur beeindruckend. Das ist revolutionär! (die Zuschauer jubeln; er entfernt sich kurz vom Rednerpult) * Jay: Und heute, und genau hier, werden wir den nächsten Schritt tun! (die Zuschauer hören auf, zu jubeln) * Jay: Machen Sie sich bereit für... (er bildet mit dem linken Daumen und dem linken Zeigefinger einen Kreis und steckt den rechten Zeigefinger durch) * Jay: Die Zukunft. (die Zuschauer jubeln) * Zuschauer: Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! * Jay: Das Lifeinvader-Mobiltelefon. Ja, wir haben etwas erfunden, an das bisher niemand überhaupt gedacht hat. Ein kleines Computer-Gerät. (die Zuschauer jubeln) * Jay: Jetzt kann man rund um die Uhr angedockt bleiben. Im Bus. Andocken. In der U-Bahn. Angedockt bleiben. Man kann zu Hause angedockt sein und gleichzeitig mit ein paar Leuten im Schwimmbad andocken. * Zuschauer: Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! Andocken! (die Zuschauer hören auf, zu jubeln) (Michael ruft Jay an) * Jay: Moment mal. Ich glaube, da will jemand bei mir andocken. (er nimmt den Anruf an) * Jay: Hallo... (die Explosion tötet ihn auf der Stelle; Michael zuckt zusammen; die Live-Übertragung wird unterbrochen) * Michael: Oh! Mein Gott! Boah! Lest... Boah. Mission Um die Mission zu beginnen, besuche Michael Lester bei ihm zu Hause. Lester ist der Meinung, der Lifeinvader-Gründer Jay Norris müsse beseitigt werden, weshalb er Michael den Auftrag gibt, eine Bombe im Prototyp des neuen Lifeinvader-Smartphones einzubauen. Um ins Gebäude eingelassen zu werden, verabredet sich Michael zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch. Damit er ins Bild eines Informatikangestellten passt, begibt er sich zu Suburban, um ein passendes Outfit zu kaufen. Beim Lifeinvader-Büro angekommen, lässt ihn der Mitarbeiter Rickie Lukens ins Gebäude, da dieser Michael für einen Mitarbeiter der IT-Abteilung hält. Lukens zeigt ihm einen PC, der ununterbrochen pornografische und Spam-Pop-up-Meldungen auf dem Bildschirm anzeigt. miniatur|Das Telefon wird präsentiert... miniatur|...und mit einem Knalleffekt hergezeigt Michaels Aufgabe ist es, die Pop-ups zu schließen und dann den Computer von dem Trojaner zu befreien. Ist er damit fertig, kann er ungestört in den Raum, wo sich der Prototyp befindet, um dort die Bombe im Smartphone zu installieren. Nun fährt er zurück zu seinem Haus und schaut sich die Pressekonferenz von Jay Norris im Fernseher an. Als der Lifeinvader-Erfinder das neue Gadget präsentiert, ruft Michael das Smartphone an, worauf es detoniert und Jay in den Tod reißt. In der Folge wird Rickie Lukens bei Lifeinvader entlassen, weil er dafür verantwortlich gemacht wird, dass sich Michael Zutritt zum Gebäude verschaffen und die Bombe einbauen konnte. Dieser steht nun als Komplize zur Verfügung, wenn es darum geht, einen Raubüberfall zu planen und durchzuführen. Rickie Lukens ist als Hacker eine exzellente Wahl, da er für seine guten Fähigkeiten nur einen kleinen Lohn erwartet. Aufgaben * Begib dich zum Suburban-Laden in Vinewood. * Kauf dir passende Kleidung. * Begib dich zu den Büros von Lifeinvader. * Geh zum Hintereingang. * Folge dem Programmierer. * Schließe alle Pop-ups. * Lass das Antivirenprogramm laufen. * Verdrahte den Prototypen. * Verlasse das Gebäude. * Schau dir die Eröffnungsrede in Michaels Haus an. * Finde Weazel News. * Warte bis Jay Norris den Telefonprototypen herausholt. * Ruf ihn dann an. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) *Missionszeit – Schaffe es in maximal achteinhalb Minuten *Keine Pop-ups – Schließe alle Pop-ups innerhalb von 32 Sekunden Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Lester, Michael oder Tracey sterben, Michael verhaftet wird, Michael die Verkleidung nicht beschaffen oder sich nicht leisten kann, Tracey vor Angst flieht, Michaels Tarnung auffliegt, zu stark nach Michael gefahndet wird, Michael das Lifeinvader-Gebäude verlässt, ohne die Bombe zu legen, oder Michael das Smartphone nicht in die Luft jagt. Belohnungen * Nach Lester E-Mail wird der Wertpapierhandel freigeschaltet. * Der Spieler erhält eine E-Mail von Gray Nicholson, wenn er bereits sein Fahrrad wiederbeschafft hatte. * Es werden alle Bekleidungsgeschäfte freigeschaltet. * Bei Los Santos Customs sind von nun an weitere Features erhältlich. * Premium Deluxe Motorsport eröffnet wieder seine Pforten und schaltet Simeon Yetarians Zufallsereignis frei. Nach der Mission Bleeter miniatur|link=bleeter.biz *'@baconandexactly:' Bitte sagt mir, dass Bleeter nicht für den Tod von Jay Norris verantwortlich ist. Ich ertrag’s nicht. Bringt mich nicht dazu, mich zu entscheiden. *'@wibblyhymen:' RIP Jay Norris. Das ist ein tragischer Tag für die sozialen Medien. Ich veranstalte eine Schweigeminute auf meiner Lifeinvader-Seite und poste stattdessen auf Bleeter. (Stretch ist raus) *'@LesterC:' Ich hab gehört, Jay Norris’ Beisetzung wird eine kostenlose, zugangsbeschränkte Veranstaltung mit minimalem Design und auf die Gäste zugeschnittener Werbung. E-Mail (Lester) Aktienhandel: Michael, jetzt wäre eine gute Zeit, mal in die Aktienbörse reinzuschnuppern. Hier ist ein Link, da kannst du dich mal umsehen: www.lcn-exchange.com. Kaufe billig, verkaufe teuer! Lester E-Mail (von Los Santos Customs) miniatur|link=Los Santos Customs Neue Teile frisch eingetroffen! Modifiziere deine Karre mit neuen Stoßstangen, Felgen, Reifen und Seitenverkleidungen, oder tune sie mit einem neuen Motor, Getriebe und Auspuffen. Jetzt vorrätig! LSC Handy-Gespräch (mit Lester) (Lester lacht frenetisch) * Michael: Lest! Das war heftig! Schaust du die Nachrichten? * Lester: Brauch ich nicht, ich habe die Märkte im Auge. Ich handle pures Alpha, bis sie schließen. * Michael: Okay. Hey, wegen dieser Sache? Der Job? * Lester: Ja... klar. Ziehen wir’s durch. Zieh einen Anzug an, sieh professioneller aus und triff mich an meinem Lagerhaus am LS Freeway... Oh, und ich schick dir gleich ’ne E-Mail mit dem Link zur Börse. Du kannst auch ein bisschen spekulieren. * Michael: Ich will eigentlich die Finger vom Day-Trading lassen, aber vielleicht riskier ich mal ’nen Blick. Handy-Gespräch (mit Rickie) miniatur|link=Rickie Lukens Nimmt man den Anruf nicht entgegen, steht Rickie in der Mission Inspektion des Juweliers nicht als auswählbarer Hacker zur Verfügung. *'Michael:' Ja, wer ist da? *'Rickie:' Ich bin’s, Rickie von Lifeinvader. Ich weiß, dass du derjenige bist, der Jay ausgeschaltet hat, Bruder. *'Michael' (lacht):' Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Kumpel. *'Rickie: Was du machst, ist deine Sache, Alter. Na ja, Jay hat total abgehoben, nachdem die Leute angefangen haben, ihn einen Gott zu nennen... (schnippisch) Du hast wohl bewiesen, dass er keiner war. Die haben mein Team nach Burundi ausgelagert, nachdem das Design abgenickt wurde, und jetzt sind meine Anteile einen Scheißdreck wert. *'Michael:' Tut mir echt leid. *'Rickie:' Ich brauche Arbeit und ich dachte mir, dass du mir da vielleicht weiterhelfen kannst. Ich bin immerhin schlau genug, um dich ausfindig zu machen, oder? *'Michael:' Ja, das bist du. Ich meld mich, wenn ich was für dich habe. Lifeinvader miniatur|link=Lifeinvader *'Lester:' Okay, ich würde sagen, du hast für die 10 Jahre dürftiger Freundschaft gebüßt. Komisch, dass wir beide auf Lifeinvader sind, was? Nicht lustig? *'Lester:' Wow, ist ja echt nicht leicht, dich zu finden, wenn die ganze Familie hier ist. *'Lester:' Lifeinvader hatte mit seinem neuen Produkt einen wirklich explosiven Markteinstieg. *'Hayden Dubose:' Vorhin bin ich durch Vinewood gefahren; da war jemand wie ein durchgeknallter Teenager gekleidet, sah dir aber sonst zum Verwechseln ähnlich! Ich seh wohl Gespenster. SMS Michael (von Martin) SubUrban miniatur|link=SubUrban *'Verkäuferin:' Wie ist das Vorstellungsgespräch gelaufen? *'Michael:' Was? Ach so, das. Na ja, nicht so gut. Ich glaube, meine Luftgitarre war nicht gut genug. *'Verkäuferin:' Es muss ja schrecklich sein, wenn man in Ihrem Alter noch um Einsteige-Jobs betteln muss. Ich würde Ihnen ja hier einen Job anbieten, aber die stellen absolut niemanden ein, der über 25 ist. Und niemanden mit Übergewicht. Macht mich sehr traurig und deprimiert, wenn ich an meine eigene Zukunft denke. Haben Sie Kinder? *'Michael:' Ich hab einen Sohn und eine Tochter, nicht viel jünger als Sie. *'Verkäuferin:' Für die ist es am schwersten. Unserer Generation wurde so viel versprochen. *'Michael' (genervt): Stimmt. Weazel News (Internet) miniatur|link=Weazel News Zahlreiche Zuschauer mussten gestern Zeugen des schlimmsten Falls von Industriesabotage in der Geschichte der USA werden. Jay Norris, dem umstrittenen Befürworter von Data-Mining, wurde während einer Präsentation vor Aktionären im Vinewood Bowl, Los Santos der Kopf weggesprengt. Mr. Norris, Gründer des sozialen Netzwerks Lifeinvader, hatte sich während seines Aufstiegs viele Feinde gemacht, als mögliches Attentatsziel galt er jedoch nicht. Er hatte sich erst kürzlich dafür ausgesprochen, dass Firmen Daten nach Belieben verwenden dürfen sollten. Zudem hatte er mit seinem Einfluss Gesetze verhindert, die die Auslagerung von Arbeit regeln sollten. Dazu sagte er: „Es ist unamerikanisch, wenn wir anderen Staaten vorschreiben wollen, wie lange ein erwachsener Zwölfjähriger am Tag arbeiten kann oder wie hoch sein Mindestlohn sein soll. In manchen Ländern kann man mit 35 Cent am Tag sehr komfortabel leben.“ Er präsentierte das mit Spannung erwartete Lifeinvader-Smartphone, welches die Funktion des mobilen „Andockens“ versprach, als ihm der Kopf weggesprengt wurde. Er war sofort tot. Weazel News (Radio) miniatur|link=Weazel News Jay Norris, Geschäftsführer von Lifeinvader und umstrittener Verfechter von Offenheit und Datengewinnung, zeigte sich offen wie selten, als ihm bei einer Vorstellung vor seinen Aktionären im Vinewood Bowl der Kopf weggesprengt wurde. Mr. Norris präsentierte gerade das neue Lifeinvader-Mobiltelefon, als eine ferngezündete Bombe ihn auf der Stelle tötete. Die Polizei ist sich über die Motive bislang im Unklaren. Der Lifeinvader-Kurs ist im Keller. Trivia * Die Mission gilt als Tutorial für die Attentatsmissionen. * Es empfiehlt sich nicht, nach dieser Mission Aktien zu kaufen. Sie hat keine Kurssteigerungen zur Folge und auch im Anschluss bleibt das Lifeinvader-Wertpapier auf dem Tiefstand. * Laut einem Online-Artikel finden die Ereignisse während dieser Mission und Rückführung in derselben Woche statt. * Kehrt Michael nach der Mission zu SubUrban zurück, fragt ihn die Verkäuferin, wie sein Vorstellungsgespräch gelaufen ist. * Betritt Michael SubUrban ohne Geld, leiht Lester ihm 200 Dollar. ** Gibt man das Geld für etwas anderes aus und geht danach ins Geschäft, schlägt die Mission sofort nach der Filmsequenz fehl. * Während des Scans sind kurz Epsilon-Dateien zu sehen. Auch das Programm Lifeinvader.exe taucht kurz auf. Möglicherweise sperrt das Unternehmen den Zugang zu dem sozialen Netzwerk während der Arbeitszeit. * Neben anderen Pop-up-Fenster gibt es auch Werbung für Brucie Kibbutz’ Bullenhai-Testosteron und poker-in-the-rear.com. * Ruft Michael Norris während der Pressekonferenz nicht an, wird Norris sagen, dass ihn jemand hätte anrufen sollen, und stürmt von der Bühne und lässt das Telefon dabei zu Boden fallen. * Ein paar Pop-up-Fenster spielen Klingeltöne von vipluxuryringtones.com, unter anderem „Lesben“, „The One for me“ und „America’s next Top Hooker“. * Bis auf SubUrban haben alle Bekleidungsgeschäfte während dieser Mission geschlossen. * Kauft sich Michael zuerst etwas anderes als Cargohose oder Weste, kritisiert die Verkäuferin seinen schlechten Geschmack. * Die Mission bestand ursprünglich aus zwei Teilen: „Freundschaftsanfrage“, wie im finalen Spiel, und „Selling Short“ (dt. unter Wert verkaufen). Im ersten Teil ging Michael ins Büro und platzierte die Bombe im Prototyp. Der Inhalt des zweiten Teils ist unbekannt. * In der Beta-Fassung trug Michael eines seiner Outfits aus dem Kleiderschrank statt des SubUrban-Outfits. Tracey hatte in der Beta noch eine graue Hose an. en:Friend Request es:Solicitud de amistad fr:Demande d’ami pl:Zaproszenie od przyjaciela pt:Solicitação de Amizade ru:Friend Request vi:Friend Request Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Attentatsmissionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Michael De Santa